shippingfandomcom-20200213-history
Qulia
Qulia is the friendship between Quentin Coldwater and Julia Wicker from The Magicians fandom. Canon Season 1 UNAUTHORIZED MAGIC Quentin is in his room reading the first Fillory and Further book when Julia comes in. She asks where the girl he was checking out went, and he jokingly says that she just missed her. She wasn’t his type anyway. Julia says she was wearing a unicorn t-shirt, so she’s into fantasy, but Quentin wouldn’t know that since he locked himself in his room reading obscure fantasy. She wants him to come out, and he promises too, but he wants to look through it one last time before he sells it. She lies down next to him and asks where he was all weekend. Quentin lies and says that he was at his dad’s since he got angsty about the interview. He asks her not to judge, and she says never, giving him a kiss on the cheek. The next day, Julia and Quentin walk to his interview. Julia says that he has to pull himself together, but Quentin realizes he’s still a little high. He jokes that it’s just the alumni interview, and Julia jokes back that it’s just Yale, lesser Ivy. Quentin says he’s good, and Julia says he’s great, and they reach the door of the Alumni. Quentin says that she can go, but she says that she’s protecting his future. She knocks and the door opens. They enter but there’s no one inside. Quentin enters the living room and sees a clock like the one from the Fillory books, when Julia finds the interviewer dead. A paramedic comes to take him away, and lets them know that they can go. They start to go when the paramedic, finds a package for Quentin and gives it to him. Julia tell him let’s go. Outside, Quentin opens the package and shows the title of the documents to Julia. Book 6 of Fillory and Further. Quentin says that there’d always been rumors of a sixth book, but Julia says that they’re just rumors. She tells him he has to stop, but Quentin asks what she mean. She tell him that he can’t run away hard enough, and asks what happened to giving up on Fillory. Quentin says that she used to like Fillory, and Julia says that she loved it. Quentin says that she got him into it, it was their thing. He learned magic tricks to keep up with her. Julia says it was, but it was fun silly nerdy stuff that go them through high school, and Quentin asks if he just sees her as some silly nerd, but Julia says she never said that. Quentin says that stuff never used to bother her till she met James. She tells him that she knows he was at the hospital all weekend, and asks if he feels like he did the last time. He denies this, and says that everyone medicates. She tells him that life is starting for real, he’s good at a lot, he just needs to pick something, and start living real life. She tells him that she needs to go meet James, but she loves him and tell him to call her. Quentin gets to Julia's birthday party at a bar, and finds her. He hugs her and says it’s good to see her, she says same. She then walks away to the bar before going outside. Quentin joins her, and she tells him to tell them they were wrong about her. He asks who, and she says Brakebills. She wants to be tested again. He asks how she remembered, and she says she wouldn’t let herself forget showing him the cuts on her arm. He tells her that they’ll just wipe her memory again, but Julia says that she should be there, she can’t care about business school when there’s magic. Quentin says she has to be able to do certain things, and Julia asks if he’s always been this smug. She tells him to watch and makes some sparks in her hands. She says it took her forever to find a spell that was real, and Quentin says that doesn’t automatically make her a magician. Julia asks what that means, and he says that just because she has magic doesn’t mean she has potential. She says ouch, and he says that they would know if she did. She says that they missed her, she knows she has potential but Quentin says that she just doesn’t want to fail. Julia says that it’s not about that but Quentin isn’t so sure since she can do everything else. It’s okay if she can’t do it. She’s hurting herself with this, she’s not okay. Julia says that they cut off her life, but Quentin tells her that he life is there in New York. He leaves her alone and heads back inside. THE CONSEQUENCES OF ADVANCED SPELLCASTING Eliot and Quentin enter the backroom of a HedgeWitch hangout. Julia is there and sees Quentin, Quentin shocked to see her as well. They asks what they’re doing here, Pete asking Julia if she knows them. Julia says that they’re from Brakebills, Quentin saying that they’re friends. Quentin and Julia stare at each other before Quentin and Eliot leave. As they leave Julia follows them out, yelling at Quentin. She asks if that’s all he’s gonna say to her. Eliot tells him to ignore her, but Quentin ignores him. He tells her that he doesn’t know why she’s there and that she’s better than Hedgewitches. Julia says that she didn’t have a choice, since magic wasn’t just handed to her. She told him to tell Brakebills about her, and thought that if they didn’t test her again, then someone would come and try to take her memory. But then she was just waiting before realizing that Quentin never told them about her. She says he was her best friend, and he says that’s why he let it go. She asks what that means, and he says that the people at Brakebills can do better than what she can. She asks if this is the real him. He asks if she ever thought about how she treated him, confusing her. He accuses her of being nice to him out of pity, and he was just her charity case. She asks why he would say that and he accuses her of it being true and that she knew how he felt about her. She doesn’t know what he’s talking about, but he just tells her to admit it. She asks if he’s going to punish her for that, but he doesn’t know what else to say and she can’t blame him. He asks if James knows that she’s here, and that she should stop slumming because she lost for once in her life. He’s sorry but he means it. She could get hurt doing that stuff, and tells her to grow up. She asks if he loves magic and how important it is too him, and when he doesn’t answer she know the answer and that he knows how she feels. She walks back inside and the door slams behind her. Moments Season 1 Unauthorized Magic * Quentin is sitting on the floor at a party, looking to the couch and sees Julia. * Julia gestures for Quentin to join her but he sneaks away to his room. * Quentin and Julia joke about Quentin being a Philosophy major. * Julia and Quentin are taken to Brakebills at the same time. * At the end of the exam, Julia and Quentin find each other and hug. * Quentin is relieved to see Julia since he thought his meds were causing him to hallucinate. * Quentin asks about Julia in his meeting with Fogg. * Quentin finally gets an email from James about Julia not being herself. * Quentin agrees to go to Julia's birthday party. * Julia tells Quentin that if he asks what Brakebills is she'll stab him. The Source of Magic * Quentin calls Julia after he gets expelled. Consequences of Advanced Spellcasting * Quentin tells Eliot that Julia is right. * Quentin questions how things got so bad between him and Julia. Quotes Fanon Fans typically ship the two as a friendship. Fandom FAN FICTION : : TUMBLR : : Gallery 101 Qulia (1).gif 101 Qulia (2).gif 101 Qulia (3).gif 101 Qulia (4).gif 313 Qulia (1).gif 403 Qulia (6).gif 403 Qulia (1).gif 403 Qulia (2).gif 403 Qulia (3).gif 403 Qulia (4).gif 403 Qulia (5).gif 408 Qulia (1).gif 409 Qulia (1).gif 409 Qulia (2).gif Navigation